


Touch

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accent Imitation, Breast Kissing, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Long Term Lovers, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: She knows who she is, straight away.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics sung by Missy are from "Love on a Mountaintop" by Robert Knight, an absolutely lovely song. No profit has been made or is intended from this fiction.

When she opens her eyes again, the world's gone blue.

Correction: she's been blindfolded. Her eyelashes brush against the softest azure silk. Venusian, it's got to be. She's sitting on a comfortable chair and holding something in her right hand, and her sensitive fingertips palpate it. A smooth, wooden chess piece. She can detect ears, nostrils, a mane. A Knight.

"Hellooo," someone says, about a metre away. The Doctor's back prickles.

"Missy," she answers, and despite herself she smiles at the silvery laugh that follows.

"Ohh, Doctor! We're really going around the regions, aren't we?" The Doctor strokes the warming wood between her fingers, and ponders the next move.

"Lots of planets have a North," she says, matter-of-factly. She has a feeling she's used that phrase before. 

"Eey-oop, Doctor! I'll go t'foot of our stairs!" Missy says, cackling. The Doctor grimaces.

"So, your imitation skills haven't improved, then," she says, sliding her Knight two places and displacing a Pawn. She feels Missy's cool hand stroking her face, and instinctively tips her face up towards hers.

"I'm just teasing you, my love. If you could only see how cute you look. What do you think of it, then?" Missy says.

"Think of what?"

"Your new...body..." Missy says, in her breathiest tone. The Doctor grins.

"I don't know, yet. I'm still getting used to it. It's a bit different." 

Missy's eyes narrow with cunning.

"Let me help you break it in," she breathes, next to the Doctor's ear. Her nimble, scarlet-pointed nails start to unbutton the Doctor's shirt.

"You're terrible," the Doctor says, but at the same time she makes no attempt to move. "You are terrible."

"I know! Ooh..." Missy says, as the Doctor feels fresh, cool air pulsing against her breasts, "just look at these. Ohh, aren't they pretty?"

The Doctor's face flushes.

"Missy," she starts, suppressing a little moan as Missy's expert fingers start caressing her petal-soft skin, "someone might see..."

Missy's hand caresses her hair.

"Shhh," she says. "They're hardly likely to. We're three thousand feet above sea level. 'Love on a mountaintop...'" she sings.

There's a swish of fabric as Missy kneels, and the Doctor all but cries out as Missy's scarlet lips close around her left nipple. Twenty licks later, Missy emerges for air.

"Well, aren't you sensitive?" she murmurs. "'Making love on a mountain, drinking love from the fountain...'" she sings again.

"Missy..." the Doctor gasps. 

"Yes, dear?"

"Do that...again..."

Missy's hand caresses her thigh.

"Sure you don't want to go back to your chess game?"

"I'm sure."

"Right, then."

The Doctor closes her eyes behind her blindfold as Missy lavishes attention on her nipples, softly lashing them with her tongue, and it's one of the best things they've ever done together. She's whimpering when Missy stops and raises herself to whisper in her ear:

"All those years, you were so hard for me. I can't wait to find out how wet you are, now," Missy whispers.

"So, why don't you?" the Doctor whispers back. Missy strokes her hair again.

"Good girl," she murmurs, untying the Doctor's blindfold. 

It falls, and the Doctor's gazing into Missy's blue eyes, and they kiss until they feel they're falling off the world.


End file.
